prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game - VILLAIN EDITION: Phase 1 Recap
On February 11, 2019, CureHibiki started the Villain Edition of the Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game. Now, after all this time, Phase 1 has ended at last. All 158 villains have entered the fray, and of them, 81 will fight each other yet again, starting in the very next round. I'm sorry that Phase 1 has been so slow. Maybe I shouldn't have decided to include all of the villains, but even with that, maybe putting more villains in each phase would have sped things up. Phase 2 should be faster anyway due to only having half as many villains, but I'm going to try to make it faster by putting 13-14 villains in each round, making for six rounds. If you want something else to happen, just let me know. Here's a detailed recap of everything that's happened so far. As summary, 81 villains will be moving on to Phase 2 and 77 villains have been eliminated. Round 16 will be uploaded on Thursday! Chronology *Eas PASSED due to winning the previous Plus and Minus game and will move on to Phase 2. Phase 1 Round 1 *Kintoleski, Dark Pretty Cure, Queen Mirage, Twilight, Ruru, and Doctor Traum PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Doctor Traum passed with only 0 points.) *Goyan, Desperaia, Sasorina, Lock, and Dark Lemonade FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 2 *The Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Bel, Julio, and Papple PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Bloody, Noise, Marsh, and Samidare FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 3 *Anacondy, Cure Marine Mirage, Joker, Phantom, and Shut PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Kujou Hikaru, Dorodoron, Gamao, Regina, and Gelos FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 4 *Kiriya, Westar, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Siren, Bibury, and Dark Mint PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Dark Mint passed with only 0 points.) *Scorp, Close, Chikurun, Purple Buggy, and Warp FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 5 *Mucardia, Mephisto, Bad End Beauty, Deusmast, and Daigan PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Karehan, Arachnea, Freezen & Frozen, Howling, and Black Fang FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 6 *Northa, Dune, Ira, Dyspear, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Girinma, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Baritone, Benigyo, the Demon King, and Cook FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Benigyo was eliminated despite having -3 points.) Round 7 *Moerumba, Moebius, Bad End Peace, Marmo, and Orba PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Moerumba passed despite having +3 points.) *Bassdrum, Red, Silver Clock, Trauuma, and Dark Onibi FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 8 *Wolfrun, Bad End March, Bicine, Toymajin, and Baron Salamander PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Gekidrago, Hadenya, Klein, Sparda, Noir, and Bottom FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Noir was eliminated despite having 0 points.) Round 9 *Soular, Cure Blossom Mirage, Majorina, Grave, and Sirloin PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Uraganos, Leva, Yamoh, Dark Witch, and Major Three FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 10 *Baldez, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Bad End Sunny, Hosshiwa, Listol, and Black Hole PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Black Hole passed despite having 1 point). *Juna, Batty, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Mannequin Carmine, and Miden FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 11 *Regine, Akaoni, Namakelder, Diable, and Mushiban PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Nebatakos, Gula, Shakince, Shadow, and Kage FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 12 *Boss, Cobraja, Elisio, Charaleet, Dry & Bitter, and Night Pumpkin PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Dry & Bitter passed despite having 0 points.) *Ilkubo, Akudaikan, the Selfish King, Madam Momere, and Karasu Tengu FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 13 *Kumojaki, Oresky, George Kurai, Dark Dream, and Fusion PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *The Evil King, Circulas, Pierrot, Stop & Freeze, and Akamujuu FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 14 *Belzei Gertrude, Viblis, Dokurokushe, Dark Rouge, and Solcière PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Falsetto, Labut, JinJin & Takumi, Odoren & Utaen, and Usobakka FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 15 *Poisony, Ms. Shitataare, Kawarino, Sabaku, Olivier, and Nico PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Ms. Shitataare passed despite having 0 points.) *Shibiretta, Bad End Happy, Proto-Jikochuu, Gamettsu, and Dark Aqua FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Overall *Kiriya, Poisony, Regine, Belzei Gertrude, Viblis, Baldez, Moerumba, Ms. Shitataare, Kintoleski, the Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Kawarino, Mucardia, Anacondy, Boss, Eas, Westar, Soular, Northa, Moebius, Kumojaki, Cobraja, Dark Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Sabaku, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, Joker, Bad End Sunny, Bad End Peace, Bad End March, Bad End Beauty, Ira, Marmo, Bel, Namakelder, Hosshiwa, Oresky, Phantom, Queen Mirage, Shut, Twilight, Dyspear, Dokurokushe, Orba, Deusmast, Julio, Bibury, Elisio, Grave, Diable, Charaleet, Papple, Ruru, Daigan, Doctor Traum, Bicine, Listol, George Kurai, Sirloin, Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Dark Mint, Dry & Bitter, Mushiban, Fusion, Toymajin, Baron Salamander, Olivier, Black Hole, Nico, Night Pumpkin, Solcière, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Gekidrago, Ilkubo, the Evil King, Juna, Circulas, Uraganos, Kujou Hikaru, Karehan, Dorodoron, Goyan, Akudaikan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Hadenya, Bloody, Desperaia, Scorp, Nebatakos, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Shibiretta, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Noise, Bad End Happy, Pierrot, Regina, Leva, Gula, the Selfish King, Proto-Jikochuu, Madam Momere, Red, Close, Lock, Stop & Freeze, Batty, Sparda, Gamettsu, Yamoh, Labut, Shakince, Benigyo, Chikurun, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Noir, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, Dark Witch, Freezen & Frozen, Shadow, Dark Lemonade, Dark Aqua, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Kage, Marsh, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Akamujuu, Black Fang, Odoren & Utaen, Warp, Trauuma, Karasu Tengu, Samidare, Cook, Usobakka, Dark Onibi, and Miden FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Fun Stuff Story of Seasons Here are the percentages of villains from each season who moved on to the next phase. *Phase 1: 51.3% (81 out of 158) moved on to Phase 2. **''Futari wa Pretty Cure: 44.4% (4 out of 9) moved on to Phase 2. **Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: 40% (2 out of 5) moved on to Phase 2. **Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: 50% (4 out of 8) moved on to Phase 2. **Yes! Pretty Cure 5: 25% (2 out of 8) moved on to Phase 2. **Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: 42.9% (3 out of 7) moved on to Phase 2. **Fresh Pretty Cure!: 83.3% (5 out of 6) moved on to Phase 2. **Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: 90% (9 out of 10) moved on to Phase 2. **Suite Pretty Cure♪: 33.3% (2 out of 6) moved on to Phase 2. **Smile Pretty Cure!: 80% (8 out of 10) moved on to Phase 2. **Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: 37.5% (3 out of 8) moved on to Phase 2. **Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: 71.4% (5 out of 7) moved on to Phase 2. **Go! Princess Pretty Cure: 50% (3 out of 6) moved on to Phase 2. **Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: 27.2% (3 out of 11) moved on to Phase 2. **KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: 71.4% (5 out of 7) moved on to Phase 2. **HUGtto! Pretty Cure: 80% (8 out of 10) moved on to Phase 2. **Movies: 37.5% (15 out of 40) moved on to Phase 2. **Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' villains performed the best, while Yes! Pretty Cure 5 villains performed the worst. Hall of Fame The following villains have received no downvotes: Kiriya, Belzei Gertrude, Boss, Soular, Moebius, Kumojaki, Cobraja, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Sabaku, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, Bad End Beauty, Marmo, Namakelder, Hosshiwa, Oresky, Queen Mirage, Shut, Orba, Julio, Bibury, Elisio, Charaleet, Ruru, Daigan, Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Mushiban, Fusion, Baron Salamander, Night Pumpkin, and Solcière. Hall of Shame The following villains have received no upvotes: Pisard, Gekidrago, Ilkubo, Circulas, Goyan, Akudaikan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Bloody, Scorp, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Pierrot, Leva, Gula, the Selfish King, Proto-Jikochuu, Red, Close, Lock, Batty, Gamettsu, Yamoh, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, Shadow, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Akamujuu, Warp, Trauuma, Karasu Tengu, Samidare, Cook, and Usobakka. Hall of No One Knows Their Name The following villains spent the longest time in their round without receiving a single vote: *Phase 1 **Round 1: Desparaia (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 2: Bloody (his first vote was vote 26) **Round 3: Kujou Hikaru (his first vote was vote 15) **Round 4: Dark Mint (her first vote was vote 18) **Round 5: Freezen & Frozen (their first vote was vote 10) **Round 6: The Demon King (his first vote was vote 28) **Round 7: Marmo (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 8: Bicine and Toymajin (their first votes were vote 13) **Round 9: Uraganos and Sirloin (their first votes were vote 17) **Round 10: Hosshiwa and Mannequin Carmine (their first votes were vote 28) **Round 11: Namakelder (his first vote was vote 20) **Round 12: Night Pumpkin (his first vote was vote 21) **Round 13: Oresky (his first vote was vote 20) **Round 14: Belzei Gertrude (his first vote was vote 15) **Round 15: Kawarino and Shibiretta (their first vote was vote 8) Rankings These rankings are temporary and will change as the game progresses. Category:Blog posts